The present invention is directed to an improved container, and in particular an improved container system for use in connection with a closed application system such as those used for the handling of chemical agents, and in particular agricultural treatment agents. A closed application system avoids direct contact with agricultural agents by personnel handling the agricultural agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,972 issued on Jun. 9, 1992 and entitled xe2x80x9cContainer For Supplying Agricultural Treatment Agents In A Closed Application Systemxe2x80x9d discusses the desirability of a closed application system for personnel handling agricultural agents to be dispensed by agricultural equipment. During the course of an agricultural treatment procedure, it is usually necessary to refill the dispensing equipment with additional treatment material to replenish the supply that has been exhausted. Refill of material is accomplished by pouring material from a container, such as the container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,972, into the dispensing equipment. The dispensing equipment includes apparatus which are self-powered or driven by an operator, such as the equipment disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,624; 5,060,701; 5,379,812; 5,224,527; and 5,125,438. Agricultural material can also be dispensed from receptacles worn by the agricultural workers, as for example, treatment material discharged from hoses coupled to backpacks containing the treatment material which are worn by agricultural workers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,484,004; 4,356,848; and 5,105,142 generally disclose systems for transferring product from one container to another by gravity feed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,770,576; 1,970,451; 1,997,837 and 3,325,844 are exemplary of known systems having rotatable valve means for selectively rotating components relative to each other for aligning corresponding openings to permit flow of material from a container. Published Costa Rican Patent Specification No. 5171 discloses a known closed application system for transferring agricultural products by gravity feed from a storage container, through a rotatably actuated valve assembly in which valve components have been rotated to align corresponding openings, and into a pump for dispensing the product transferred from the container.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved system for transferring agricultural treatment agents in a closed application system including a storage container, a receptacle for receiving product from the storage container, guide means for removably coupling the container to the receptacle, and rotatably actuated valve means for selectively controlling the flow of product from the container and into the receptacle. The improvement of the present invention provides means by which a product container is efficiently guided into a receptacle for refilling the receptacle, means for permitting the container to be received in or removed from the receptacle only when a discharge valve on the container is in a closed position, stop means for limiting relative rotation of the valve means, and locking means for preventing uncoupling of the container from the receptacle when the valve is in an opened position.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description thereof.
A container for storing material, and in particular liquid or granular agricultural treatment material, includes a discharge opening defined at the top thereof. A valve assembly is removably mounted over the discharge opening, and the valve is normally biased into a closed position for preventing discharge of material from the container through the discharge opening. The valve is selectively movable into an opened position when material is to be discharged from the container. The top of the container, including the discharge nozzle and the valve assembly, is adapted to be removably received within a supporting element mounted proximate to the top of a receptacle, when the container is placed in an inverted position. The valve assembly on the container and the supporting element in the receptacle include complementary guide means for removably mounting the container within the receptacle. No material is initially discharged from the inverted container into the receptacle because the valve over the discharge opening is in a closed position.
When the valve assembly of the container is received in the supporting element in the receptacle, the container is rotated relative to the receptacle to move the valve from a closed position to an opened position to permit material within the container to flow into the receptacle by gravity feed. Locking means movable with the valve engage the supporting element of the receptacle simultaneously with the rotation of the valve into its opened position to prevent removal of the container from the receptacle when the valve is in an opened position. Removal of the container is accomplished by rotating the container relative to the supporting element in the receptacle to move the valve into its closed position which simultaneously disengages the locking means from the supporting element of the receptacle. The valve is now in it closed position, and the container can be removed from the receptacle without discharging any material remaining in the container. The locking means also cooperates with the valve assembly to provide stop means for limiting the maximum relative rotation of the valve in first and second opposed directions as the valve is moved between closed and opened positions.
The container and the valve assembly mounted thereto cooperate with the receptacle and the supporting element mounted therein to permit refill of the receptacle with material from the inverted container without discharging material from the container before it is received in the receptacle or after it is removed from the receptacle. The valve assembly, which is removably mounted over the discharge outlet of the container, remains in a closed position at all times other than when the container is received within the receptacle for refilling the receptacle. Accordingly, the container with the valve mounted thereon can be safely handled and stored by agricultural workers before and after refilling procedures.
In a further aspect of the invention, the container includes at least one tab extending from the outer container surface, and the tab has an opening defined therein. The opening is adapted to receive a hook or other supporting element so that the container can be transported from one location to another by a cable or conveyor type transport system.